1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) tank assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a liquefied petroleum gas tank assembly for a vehicle, which is able to solve the following two major problems that conventional LPG tanks have. One is induced in the conventional art in association with a height of the vehicle body from the ground when it is mounted to the undercarriage of a vehicle body. The other is possibility that a passenger compartment can be polluted with LPG when disposed in a trunk room.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motor vehicle which uses LPG as fuel, a fuel tank for storing LPG is conventionally manufactured in a manner such that it has a cylindrical structure while meeting standard requirements. When the LPG tank is mounted to a passenger car, it is generally disposed in a trunk room. Also, in the case of a bus or a commercial vehicle, the LPG tank is secured to the undercarriage of a vehicle body.
Describing a structure of an LPG tank assembly for a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 5, an LPG tank is fabricated by welding a copper plate and a thin steel plate with each other to have a thickness on the order of 2.6-3.6 mm. A fuel charging valve 108, a liquid-phase valve 105 and a gas-phase valve 106 are arranged at a side of the LPG tank assembly 101. Also, a fuel gauge 107 and other attachments 109 are provided to the LPG tank assembly 101.
However, the conventional LPG tank assembly constructed as mentioned above suffers from defects in that, because the LPG tank assembly includes only one LPG tank, it is difficult to secure a sufficient amount of LPG which can enable the vehicle to run over a predetermined distance. Furthermore, in the case that the LPG tank assembly is installed in a limited space such as a trunk room, space utilization efficiency in a vehicle is deteriorated, and, in the case that the LPG tank assembly is installed on the undercarriage of the vehicle body, there exists a possibility that a problem is induced in association with a height of the vehicle body from the ground.